1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a mattress and a method of adjusting pressure of a mattress.
2. Discussion of Related Technology
A sleeping apparatus includes all things associated with sleep such as a mattress, a pocket spring, a foundation unit, a bed frame, a pillow, a mattress pad, and linen. That is, the sleeping apparatus generally includes any types of sleeping products having an influence on the sleep of a human being. Such a sleeping apparatus is suitable for some persons but not others. The sleeping apparatus suitable for many persons is dependent on various factors such as physical attributes (weight, height, physique dimensions, and weight distribution), a preferred sleeping pose, and a sleeping habit.
The factors having a great influence on the sleep of a person are bearing pressure and comfort.
First, the sleeping apparatus maintains the person in a proper pose so as to support the person, and uniformly distributes the weight of the person throughout a wide range again, thereby relieving interface pressure. For example, the mattress provides a bearing pressure based on a resistance force of an internal spring which resists a force applied downward by the weight of the person.
Second, the sleeping apparatus is configured so that a soft material is disposed in a region that comes into contact with the body of the person, thereby offering comfort to the body. The sleeping apparatus may be manufactured in such a manner that, for example, a firm pad and a firmer high-density form are placed on the internal spring so as to provide various levels of firmness or hardness to the mattress. Further, the sleeping apparatus may be manufactured in such a manner that a corrugated form or a low-density form, and a tender fabric material such as wool, silk, or cassimere are placed on the internal spring so as to provide various levels of softness or a more comfortable feeling to the mattress.
Conventionally, in order to allow a user to be satisfied with the aforementioned sleeping apparatus, a method of partly changing the elastic force of the mattress so as to be able to increase the comfort or of using a form for increasing the comfort is used. However, this conventional method has a limit in offering the bearing pressure and the comfort suitable for the user.